shimmerandshinefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeta the Sorceress
- 2D= - Inflated= - Grape= - Muscular= - Frozen= - Swimsuit= - Genie= }} | gender = Female | species = Sorceress | debut = "Welcome to Zahramay Falls" | voice = Lacey Chabert|age = |imagecaption = }} Zeta the Sorceress is a recurring character in Shimmer and Shine. Zeta is Princess Samira's rival, who will do anything to become the most powerful person in Zahramay Falls. She is not very skilled at being evil. Her plans are always thwarted by the genies. Zeta hates being called a genie and is quick to correct people who mistake her for one. Her plans are almost always thwarted by Shimmer, Shine, and Leah. However, her own arrogance and ignorance can cause her to foil her own schemes as well. Despite the trouble she causes, the girls and Zac don't hold it against her and generally try to be friendly towards her when not foiling her schemes. Though she tends to be antagonistic towards Leah and her genies, she can be civil towards them at times and even work with them such when she finds herself and/or Nazboo in danger usually when her schemes backfire, which usually results in them saving her. Before becoming a sorceress, she was a genie-in-training under Empress Caliana along with Samira, whom Zeta befriended when she was a new student, though later quit school due to her jealousy of Samira and decided to become a sorceress instead, though despite her current rivalry with Samira is shown to cherish their past friendship as she held onto a feather pen Samira gave her when they first met along with a picture of the two of them together when they were both still friends. Zeta has green eyes and purple hair. As a sorceress, she wears green heels shoes and a dark blue train, with dark purple leggings that go down to her shins. As a genie, she wears blue glasses and a teal outfit. Her Zahramay Skies outfit consists of a bright neon green dragon-like train which is very similar to her regular blue train. Her hair is purple/dark blue with bangs hanging to the left side with braided hair at the back. Her leggings are the same, except they are a purple/blue color. She also wears green/teal studded fingerless gloves and green ballet shoes. Her swimsuit in "Freeze-amay Falls," "Waterbent," and other episodes is a purple sleeveless top with a teal skirt, purple panties beneath it, and open-toed sandals. Zeta does not appear in the first season. She debuts in "Welcome to Zahramay Falls." *Zeta inflates in "Potion Control" and "The Sorceress' Apprentice." *Zeta is the only character living in Zahramay Falls who is not a genie. *Zeta drives a flying scooter with a sidecar for Nazboo. *Zeta's voice actress, Lacey Chabert, previously provided the voice of Eliza on The Wild Thornberrys. * Zeta and Samira were once best friends when they were young. * She is often a bit rude or sarcastic. Screenshots Shimmer and Shine Nazboo and Zeta the Sorceress 6.png Shimmer and Shine Nazboo and Zeta the Sorceress 5.png Shimmer and Shine Nazboo and Zeta the Sorceress 8.png Shimmer and Shine Nazboo and Zeta the Sorceress 3.png Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress 3.png Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine LF.png Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine FF.png Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine Freeze.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo Shimmer and Shine DP.png Zeta the Sorceress with Shimmer and Shine SOTB.png Nazboo and Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine SP.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo Shimmer and Shine DP.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo DP Shimmer and Shine.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo Dragon Pox Shimmer and Shine.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo Sleepover Shimmer and Shine.png Zeta the Sorceress Sleepover Shimmer and Shine.png Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress Inflation.jpg Shimmer and Shine Roya the Peacock with Zeta and Nazboo.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira and Zeta the Sorceress 4.png Zeta the Sorceress Toss Shimmer and Shine.png SOTB Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress.png Zeta the Sorceress Crystal Ball Shimmer and Shine.png IMG_3686.PNG Official Art & Renders Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo 2015 Production Sketch - Shimmer and Shine.jpg Shimmer and Shine Season 2 Production Sketch.jpg Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine Coloring Page.png Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo Icons Shimmer and Shine.png Nazboo and Zeta the Sorceress Shimmer and Shine Motorcycle.png Shimmer and Shine Zeta the Sorceress on Motorcycle.png Zeta the Sorceress Sprites from Shimmer and Shine Carpet Racing Game.png Other Shimmer_and_shine_Zeta_inflation_blimp.jpg TheBigRoundGuy shimmer and shine zeta inflation.jpg shimmer and shine zeta inflation weight gain.jpg Shimmer_and_shine_Zeta_the_sorceress_bikini_Official_Art.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Females Category:Adults